Mistake Laid Bare
by Xoitzel
Summary: A spell backfires on Justin, causing him to undress his sister... literally. SMUT. JALEX.


She was just so annoying sometimes... always messing things up... always taking credit for stuff she did not do. It infuriated him quite honestly, and he had enough of it; he was not going to let her ruin his date tonight either. If she followed him... and he knew she would... he was not sure if he'd be able to handle it.

Justin lifted his wand at his sister's turned back, hoping to freeze her in place for the next hour, but as he mumbled the familiar words he had used many times before something happened... his mind was clouded with anger and he accidentally said a couple of words from his subconscious mind.

And Alex screamed.

Loudly, turning to Justin in shock.

Her clothes fell to the floor in cinders... her wand rolling uselessly underneath the couch.

She was completely naked, and she was too taken to even cover herself.

And Justin was too... too something to look away.

What had he done?

What had he _said_?

"How... _why_?" Alex whispered, not sure what to say. She then became very angry when she realized that no matter what her brother had meant to do or say... he was not looking away. "YOU PERVERT!"

She charged toward him, raising her fist. Justin moved backwards, and when Alex's fist came into contact with his cheek the force of the blow and the poor balance on both siblings caused them to fall.

Justin, to the ground, and Alex, on top of him.

Alex's face was planted firmly into his torso, but Justin could see almost literal steam rising from her ears... and at the least her entire neck was a very pretty rose.

Like the rest of her.

"You are entirely too pretty to be my sister." Justin accidentally said.

Out loud.

Which _Alex_ heard.

And promptly slapped him. Hard, on the cheek.

But that did not stop Justin from staring at the cheeks which were still on display... and they were not the ones on her face.

To Alex's dismay nothing was fazing her brother... not slaps, punches, or kicks. He just kept staring at her... or what was exposed of her.

This just was not appropriate... she decided. Nor fair. Seeing the tip of her wand poking out from beneath the couch she grabbed it and pointed... saying the same words she had heard all too clearly earlier.

And now her brother was quite naked as well.

And Alex?

She never did move away from him.

It became quite obvious to both Russos that Alex acted impulsively more than she should.

Not that the thought was one for long; both siblings lost in bashfully touching breathing on the other; Justin acting quite impulsively in return.

Now instead of looking at his sister, he pressed against her.

He never thought she'd be this warm, especially since his last girlfriend was anything but. Forgotten was his soon-to-be-date which was not a monster in any form... and certainly not his sister. Who was now at the front of his concern... and his body.

Justin rolled her over so she was underneath him, and he pressed his lips to her own... teasing them gently. She bit at him playfully back in a coy gesture. Her hands slid to his waist.

Alex giggled when Justin's mouth moved to her neck, tickled by the sensation of a slobbery trail. She could not help it... her brother was horrible at kissing.

It was almost endearing to think that; she'd have to show him some new methods.

The female Russo pushed Justin up and then wrestled her way on top of him before taking control. She mimicked his moves from earlier, but put more passion... skill into their action. She took the initiative to allow her hand to venture further down, embracing the lines of his body.

He gave a short gasp when her hand reached the part of him she had never seen before, teasing it gently as she smiled back up at him. Her hands ran up and down, and he began to pant.

"Forgot all about your date... haven't you?" She said, pleasing to hear only a confused response from her brother. Oh... her _brother_.

She had forgotten this was a taboo. Note that she really cared or anything.

With a smirk, noting how she had her brother under her thumb... more than usual, she really did not care. Besides, it wasn't like she even liked that girl... Amy... Amanda... well whomever she was anyway.

"A-Alex... _please_!" Her brother begged, not really knowing what he wanted.

As his sister continued to tease him, Justin became impatient before finally rolling himself over back on top. He gave her only a brief look before plunging himself inside of her... and Alex cried out in pleasure. He continued to ride her, nipping at her shoulders and ears with each thrust.

She whispered his name quietly, but as they neared closer to the end she began to shout. Justin did not realize he had answered her back with his own frantic, broken gasps until he had been spent, falling back on top of her, sweat and sex filling the air with a strong odor.

They breathing into each other's necks almost in peace.

That is... until they heard their brother's footsteps coming down the stairs...

And realized that their clothes were piles of ashes on the floor beside them.

* * *

**AN://** Oh come on... something like this has to have happened to them at least once in their lives. Err... the horribly mispronounced spell that is. XD

My second JALEX one-shot, I'm so proud. And it was nice and smutty too. I like smut. Hope you had fun reading it! **FIN.**


End file.
